The smart one
by damn.it.to.hell
Summary: "I'm the smartest person in the world and yet i have to go to school with my brother and act like the teenager i am... Luella and Martin just want me to be normal-ish like Gene and settle down one day so that i can have a family of my own. Tch. I'm never going down that road. So why are they doing this to me?" Oliver Davis, smartest person in the world...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update every week but only if i get at least 5 reviews for each chapter, I'd like to know whether people are actually reading or not. :) I'd like to apologize now if the characters aren't up to their normal traits, or have changed a bit. I want to make them even more so exciting

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter one**

_Naru's POV_

It's hard being the smartest person on the planet, so tiring…

It's even harder pretending like you're just an average teenage kid too! I have to worry about what clothes I wear, how messy my hair is, what I eat, exorcise and over protective parents who constantly lecture me on how to behave like a kid.

Tch. Like they know how to act like a teenager, they've been ancient for so long I'm surprised they still have enough brain cells.

Surprisingly, Martin (my father) and Luella (my mother) are quite smart themselves. A parapsychologist and a psychologist! Quite an abnormal pairing, if I do say so myself.

Anyway, the two of them have been lecturing me on how to be a kid again because I'm going to high school. We recently moved towns so that my brother Gene could go to a better hospital, he often becomes ill.

Starting today, I will be in a class with several idiots – most of them being male. How unfair on the female population. They most likely haven't been left alone since day one of going to that school!

If memory serves me right, then there are precisely 13 girls and 16 guys including myself and Gene. What _fun!_

It's about 9 am so school should start pretty soon. First period is homeroom. I'm going to have a science based teacher and rumour has it, that he is so in love with the subject.

My guessing is that he fits into the 'crazy' category. Maybe this day won't go to waste after all…

Luella dropped me off at the entrance of the entrance of the school a few minutes before the bell should ring. I walk through the corridor until I reach class A. Huh, the smart class!

I wonder who is in there. I stop in front of the closed door, ruffle my hair and look down and my 'cool' clothes.

Scruffy black converse, grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

What am I even wearing!? I mean, fair enough, the pants are comfy and the shoes aren't as bad as I thought they would be. But what is with the black?

The door swings open and there stands a brown haired girl with a look of surprise on her face. Her mouth falls open forming a slight _o_.

"You must be one of the new kids," she mumbles.

I look past her into the class room and my face falls. In one corner you have the geeks or the nerds, in another you have the too cool for school kids who are unusually smart anyway and everywhere else you have the Goths, outcasts, athletic full of energy people.

Great, what a class!

The girl motions me to follow; she guides me up to the teacher. My assumptions were correct. Crazy scientist.

The teacher looks up, nodding, he tells me to go find a seat.

I walk to the desk at the front. Swinging my bag underneath, I take a seat. Class looks like it'll be alright, at least Gene will like it. He'll be coming in a few days, after he visits the hospital.

"Take your seats, class has begun," he paused waiting for everyone. "Just a quick introduction, Oliver Davis has joined our class and shortly will his brother Eugene. I want everyone to make them feel welcome. Anyway, now onto the science. Parapsychology!"

I perked up at hearing this.

"Jackson, tell me what parapsychology is, to help get Oliver up to date."

I snorted and inwardly smirked. The professor knows nothing... yet!

"Parapsychology is the science behind the supernatural. For a while now we have concentrated on this area of science and tried to get a better understanding of this area." The guy Jackson said.

I looked over at him. His blond hair was combed over and he wore simple yet casual clothing, he wore a smug smile. Teacher's pet!

The professor clapped the boy on his shoulder as he walked past, congratulating the idiot. "Up to speed?"

I chuckled a little, "Why certainly professor. I have taken in so much during those 5 minutes I've been here."

I heard a quiet laugh and turned to greet the brown haired girl i 'met' earlier

* * *

_Mai's POV_

I sat behind the new kid, Oliver. He seemed charming, a little rude but well mannered and I think he might be hiding something.

He seems to know more then he lets on!

"Oliver my boy, tell me something..." Professor enquired. "What is a poltergeist?"

He was just testing the boy's knowledge, like he did any new student. It's all fun and games to the him.

I saw the light in Oliver's eyes shine as he answered the question, "A poltergeist is a type of ghost or other supernatural being supposedly responsible for physical disturbances such as loud noises and objects moved around or destroyed. Most accounts of poltergeists describe movement or levitation of objects, such as furniture and cutlery, or noises such as knocking on doors. Poltergeists have also been claimed to be capable of pinching, biting, hitting and tripping people."

Oliver clamped his mouth shut as he realised something. It was like he was reciting what he had said from a book. It was perfect and what he said caught everyone's attention.

I wonder what he had realised.

"Magnificent! Utterly amazing. How did you come across such information? Were you taught?"

Oliver began to reply but while he was doing so he touched the back of his neck and while he was speaking his shoulder shrugged up a little. He was lying. "I simply came across the subject and it gained my full interest."

He twitched his nose and itched it - he was hiding something.

"Well nonetheless, you have great knowledge. I would really like to see you at dinner for the supernatural club. I'm sure they would be delighted to have you a member."

Oliver snorted, massaging his forehead; he had a headache coming.

Professor looked dumfounded at Oliver never ceased to amaze us all throughout the lesson. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He surely was intelligent, and... and just amazing.

He seems like a great person.

I think we would be good friends, I'll have to tell Masako and John about this guy. I'm sure they'll love him.

Masako, John and I were eating dinner under the old tree in the yard, where we usually hang. Masako, mouth full of pasta, asked "So this guy in your class... What about him?"

I retold the events of what happened earlier today. They hung on my every word, completely fascinated. I just knew that they would be interested. I hope we can find Oliver and introduce ourselves properly. I mean... it's only good mannered and polite of us to do so.

I saw a flash of black from the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I gave it - no, him - a thorough look. It was Oliver!

John followed my gaze and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Is that the guy?"

I nodded, already standing up. Masako right behind me and John quickly following we made it over. But clumsy old me tripped. I was expecting to hit solid pavement but instead something warm.

Gasping, I got up.

Oliver had stretched him arms out to catch me. The thought made me blush.

"You should watch your step. If I hadn't used up some of my energy to save my sandwich from being squashed i could have gone hungry the rest of the day." Oliver said, a smirk plastered on his face.

My cheeks flushed with anger. Damn this guy!

I heard someone laugh. It was Yasu, I know it was. I turned to face him. He pushed his glasses on his nose and gave his trademark grin. Gees! The light shone off his glasses sending chills down my spine.

Yasu can have this creepy mischievous look about him sometimes that just scares me a little!

"You guys are having fun i see," He was still laughing. "Oh a new guy. Whose this?"

Oliver stood, taking a bit of his sandwich he said "Oliver Davis, class A. Twin, son, cousin, friend, enemy... And you?"

Yasu laughed.

"Osamu Yasuhara, I think we're going to be great friends."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update every week but only if i get at least 5 reviews for each chapter, I'd like to know whether people are actually reading or not. :) I'd like to apologize now if the characters aren't up to their normal traits, or have changed a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Ghost Hunt, sadly...

* * *

**Chapter two**

_Naru's POV  
_

I had a fun day. School wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Neither were the people - in fact, there was one group stood out the most. Yasuhara, Mai and their friends...

I'm sure Gene would love them. He'll surely ask me about school sooner or later, so I'll fill him in.

When I arrived home, the door was open ajar. A puzzled expression crossed my face and I took a step inside. There was Martin and Gene, emptying some boxes in the hall way and talking. I shuddered, they were talking about girls. How to respond to girls... My father and my own brother (who hadn't been interested in girls but hung around with a girl called Ayako when he was younger) was talking about girls!

This is scary! The world must be coming to an end.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was Uncle Lin. He sighed and motioned me to follow him into the kitchen. He put the kettle on and i sat down at the table. We sat in silence for a moment. Then -

"He's really getting into it, isn't he?"

I nodded, Gene was _really _excited. I can't imagine why though. He has the best most smartest brother in the world who could tutor him. He also had clever parents and great friends. Why is he getting so absorbed in this?

"He's been talking about school all day," Lin continued. "Madoka has been prepping him and Martin has been... well, you heard what they were talking about. Sometimes i worry about that boy - he's not like us in the slightest."

I let out a chuckle. Lin and I were more alike than myself and Gene. Similar personalities, similar knowledge, Similar appearance. He should have been born my brother instead of my uncle. Me, Gene and Lin - it could have been a laugh!

Lin was more my best friend than my uncle.

"Hmm, I'll have to tell him about my day and who I met."

That caught Lin's attention, a little smirk lit up his face. "Who you met?"

"Yes, a small group of people who seem alright. A group of four, Mai, Yasuhara and two others. Gene will like them."

Lin was amused. "So this Mai,"

I could practically see the slight shock and happiness he felt about this. _Oh my, Oliver spoke to a girl! Give him a medal!_

I massaged my forehead, "She's just a classmate Lin, nothing more. Besides, how could the great Oliver Davis be romantically attached to anyone within a day?!"

Lin laughed, "Sure what ever you say. I think Gene might take an interest in her if he knows that you, the great Oliver Davis, has started to like her"

I scowled, "I don't like her like that."

* * *

_Mai's POV_

The next day started slow. I kept thinking about school. What was going to happen? Would Oliver become friends with us? Namely Yasu, I think he likes him! Today will be really interesting.

I waited for John around the corner from my home. I heard a yelp and turned around in surprise. There was John with a girl hugging his arm. She was tall with red locks of hair, she seemed a bit girly-ish for John's taste. So what was going on?

I walked up to them and said hello.

John, sheepishly, replied back. Giving me a warm smile but I could tell he was stressed.

"John, who is this?" I asked pointing at the girl.

She grinned at me, showing her crystal white teeth. Damn, was she annoying.

She pushed John aside and went up to me. "I am Ayako. I transferred to your school after two of my friends did. I'm starting today." She grinned again, in deep thought.

"That doesn't explain while you were clinging to John's arm."

She examined her hand, "I merely came across the boy and introduced myself. I didn't mean to intrude on his relationship with you. Sorry."

My mouth dropped. _Relationship?_ I'm not with John and I've never had romantic feelings towards anyone, not even John.

"You must be mistaken-"

"Oh but you like someone else though, don't you?" Ayako said. Her peppy attitude was getting on my nerves. "I know you do, or at least you will one day. I think I know who. Wow, this is exciting. I wonder if he's met you yet..."

She rambled on and on about crazy stuff all the way to school. John and I tried our best to ignore her. However she kept bringing us back into the conversation. I was close to hitting her with her own bag full of crap (most likely make up and hair stuff). It would be fun to do, although with a huge crowd of people, I don't think I'll get away with it.

I stopped and sat on the bench where Oliver was eating his lunch yesterday. Suddenly everything from yesterday is all i could think about. The way i stupidly tripped. The way he cracked a joke about it. The way he laughed. The way he and Yasu introduced. The way he met us. The way he looked. The way he talked. The way he - *cough*, all the exciting things happened.

I blushed as i realised what i was thinking about. Damn that guy! He managed to find a way into my thoughts too.

"Oliver! Oliver! Over here, come quickly." I heard Ayako shout.

My head snapped up and my eyes followed him as he came to us. I looked him up and down. Today he wore black converse, deep blue shirt and black pants. I noticed that someone was next to him. I looked up to see Yasu, he had a smirk on his face as he eyed me closely. A blush crept up on my cheeks. Maybe he had caught me looking at Oliver.

"Ayako, what are you doing here?" He asked.

My blush deepened at the sound of his voice, but then it dawned on me. He knew Ayako, and by the looks of things they could be quite close.

"I transferred after I heard you and him came here. It'll be fun, just like the old days." She responded. Him? What did she mean, him?

Oliver snorted, "Tch. The good old days? You and him were friends, not all three of us. I don't do good with other people -"

"Whatever Oliver. Anyway, have you met my new friends. Mai and John! I think we'll all get along great."

I chuckled, "We? You must be out of your mind if you think that I'm just going to friend you when I found you annoying even before I met you?"

Ayako's jaw dropped and she turned away. "As if i wanted to be friends with you anyway! Come along John, we know where we're not wanted."

I watched as John's eyes widened. He looked back at Oliver and I with pleading eyes. "Actually Ayako, I want John here."

But she just ignored me and dragged John off elsewhere.

...I just realised that I'm alone with Oliver...

Oh _great! _

I swallowed, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," He responded.

I pulled a tongue, "Haha very funny. Can you tell me what you're hiding from us all?"

Oliver looked over at me for the first time since yesterday, surprise was written all over his face. "What do you mean, Mai?"

"You're hiding something. Maybe not a visible object but your defiantly keeping secrets."

He smirked, "I never thought school would be this interesting."

"Can you tell me... what are you hiding?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update every week but only if i get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. Thank you for the reviews - I've kept my promise. Enjoy my story and R&R :)

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter three**

_Naru's POV_

I sat next to Mai in homeroom and we started a class project, it was supposed to be based on your partner. I was forced to go with Mai, she chose to go with me. At least I am with someone I know.

Before shocked me... when Mai openly asked me what I was hiding. It was surprising, for someone as unintelligent as her to have guessed something in a little amount of time. I managed to get her off my tail (for now at least) by telling her about my brother Gene.

She seemed interested in Gene. Just like everyone else! No one was interested in Gene's younger twin, the plain twin, the workaholic twin, the stoic twin with no emotions. No one is interested in me. No doubt there.

She was just like everyone else.

So mesmerized by his happy bright personality to notice that there was someone else there with him. I love Gene, as a brother and a best friend, but sometimes I find myself resenting him. He gets everything great - friends, favoritism, large amounts of pocket money. All i get is assurance from the people around me that I'm doing great, my knowledge and my parents.

I've never had any real friends. Just the people that have tried to throw themselves at me because of my overly handsome face. But then they meet Gene and become friends with him. He's everything I'm not.

I thought about this throughout class, Mai will probably leave when she meets Gene and they'll be good friends - scratch that, they'll probably be best friends. After all, Gene is coming to school tomorrow. So I might as well enjoy today while it lasts. Keep Mai and her friends to myself for a day. Try to have some fun with them. Get to know them better before they leave me.

Yasu and myself are pretty close now, but he'll leave as well no doubt about it. We have a few classes together and he has told me a lot about this school. Of his friends John, Masako and Mai and someone else I vaguely remember. They sound nice, we could have stayed together until my last days of school. It would have been quite fun, if you think about it.

Days in high school were supposed to be the best days of your life.

You never know, maybe who ever the hell said that was right. But it's unfortunate that it all stops tomorrow. Maybe my high school life wouldn't have gone to waste.

* * *

_Mai's POV_

I managed to convince Oliver to eat dinner with us. So we all sat around the big apple tree in the court yard, discussing random crap that spiked Masako's interest. It was all her fault that we were talking about relationships!

Relationships!?

I haven't been in one and I don't plan on doing so until I'm sure that the absolute right guy is standing by me. Yasu has a lot to tell, and I mean a _lot. _He's had like six or seven girlfriends and a few flings. But that's just Yasu - it's in his nature.

Masako has a few to brag about too. All these super hot guys that do sports and won awards for their intelligence. Sometimes I think she's making it all up, just to get a rise out of me. She does that a lot.

John hasn't gone any to share. Although there is a nasty rumour going around saying that he is in a relationship with our friend Takigawa Houshou. I laughed at first because of Yasu reaction (It was hilarious, you should have been there) but then it kinda got out of hand and people started making up all sorts of lies. I feel sorry for them.

Takigawa moved to his parents temple to get some extra learning in, but I still think he moved to get away from it all. He's due back in a week or so.

Masako had just told another story about her last boyfriend when she turned to Oliver, "Have you had any?"

He snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. Must be a private joke! He doesn't really seem like he has been around people that much, and our last conversation with that annoying Ayako told me that he didn't have any friends. So maybe he has never had a girlfriend.

"Nope," He confirmed. He paused as if debating whether to add something else onto that last part. "I've had a few girls try to throw themselves at me but then they met my brother."

Gene, I smiled. Oliver had told me a lot about him, it seems like he has a soft spot for his younger twin. It was cute, to know that he has a soft side. The conversation earlier got me thinking a lot about Oliver's family. What were they like? Were they nice?

"Really!" John exclaimed. "How... strange. It must have been tough."

Oliver showed a little smile, or at least he tried. It wasn't a real smile - it was mocking, almost.

"It was a little annoying but my brother sorted it out."

I heard a hint of hurt and jealousy there. Does he not like his brother as much as he lets on? He described him in the nicest way possible, as if his brother was a dream come true, everyone's best friend, a very nice well mannered - maybe Oliver doesn't like him because he feels like he's lost out somehow. Like he's not living his life how he thought he would or something. Maybe his jealousy is because he thinks that Gene is better than him...

Possibly.

We'll have to give him one of the best high school experiences ever then, to make him feel like he belongs. It'd be ideal since he seems the loner type, he's in need of some friends.

"Oliver, how about you come with us to the restaurant tonight. We'll pay for your meal and drinks, you just have to show up. How about it?" I ask.

His face shows slight surprise again but then he went back to emotionless expression again. Nodding he said, "That would be great. Thanks."

I held back a laugh, it pains him to thank people it appears. It suits him though. Narcissistic loner boy, that's what he is. Well, we're going to have so much fun tonight at the restaurant.

* * *

_Naru's POV_

I parked my car outside the restaurant later that evening. The others were already there so we were just waiting for Yasu to show up. I don't know him properly yet but my guess is that he's doing this purposely so that he can make an entrance or something...

"Hello," they greeted me.

I let a small smile show on my face. I don't usually let my emotions show, so this made me feel slightly uncomfortable but yet i had a warm feeling inside. It was quite peculiar.

It was getting chilly so we decided to wait inside for Yasu. I wanted to eat at some point today, and Gene wanted me back before midnight so he could listen to me talk about school. He was so persistent that I couldn't just say no.

Although it would have been easier that way.

I turned a corner in the restaurant and laughed. There sat Yasu at out table checking his watch every other second, sipping his cola and already eating his food. This guy was such a laugh! It turns out i wasn't the only one who thought this because i heard Mai chuckle softly.

We walked over to him and took our seats. I sat on one side next to John and Yasu and opposite Mai and Masako. I've never been out with friends before but this felt so... right. It was such a familiar yet unfamiliar thing to do. I didn't know what to expect when I came but it turned out better than I ever thought it would be.

We ordered our meal and some more cola drinks. But Yasu, the drunk, decided to order some alcohol for himself. The funny part was that the waiter just handed him it and Yasu took the bottle in his hands like it was something he was used to doing. What made a smile come on my face was that he suddenly burst into tears about his best friend Takigawa coming back home next week.

Mai whispered, "I don't know whether he is joking or not but he has been on an emotional roller coaster ever since Takigawa left. We thought that he might have a small crush on the guy. We're not entirely sure though."

I couldn't help but grin at that. Yasu was a funny person and an unbelievably great liar and actor so we don't know if his feelings are true or not. It would be a good thing for him though if this Takigawa person liked him too. We could set them up and I'm almost positive something will happen.

We'll just have to wait and see.

It was getting late after we finally finished our meal. All (all but one) of us sober and satisfied with our friendly outing we decided that it was about time to call it a night.

I said goodbye to them all and left in Martin's black car. I drove home just a little above the speed limit, hopefully Gene wouldn't be angry with me for coming back so late.

I walked into Gene's room, he was already asleep. I let out a deep sigh.

It seems as though Yasu isn't the only one on an emotional roller coaster, I've been on one ever since I started in school. I don't think I have ever smiled, laughed or enjoyed myself so much in a good few years. It's such a shame that all ends tomorrow. When Gene comes to school, I'll go back to being lonely and sinking into a social pit of despair.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update every week but only if i get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. Thanks once again for all the reviews. I hope you like my story so far. Honestly, I don't know where I'm going with this story but I promise I will see it through to the end.

Oh and I apologise to **Celestial Star12**, I hope you get my message. I didn't mean harm - I promise. :)

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter four**

_Naru's POV_

Gene woke me up the next morning, I felt like sinking back into be. I wasn't up for today. I didn't want to go in. However, my stupid brother managed to get me downstairs eating breakfast by 8 am.

I changed into my usual black clothing and left with Gene in the family car. I glanced at what he was wearing: bright blue top, jeans and some scruffy looking trainers. How come I am forced by Luella to wear black and Gene can wear whatever the hell he wants to!? If you ask me, that's favoritism, that is. Gene always knew how to make Luella do what he wants (pack his dinner, lay out his clothes, give him extra pocket money for no bloody reason). That subject agitated me an awful lot.

So much so that every time I thought about it, it made me feel sickly inside.

"We're here," the driver told us. I glanced up at him. Tch. I was too absorbed in my own damn thoughts that I didn't notice that it was Uncle Lin that was driving us to school!

I took my bag and draped it on my shoulder, walking away from the car, i slammed the door so loud that it even made Lin jump - and Lin rarely jumps at things. Gene quickly followed behind me but he kept his distance.

Huh! The last thing I need right now is Gene as my damn shadow. Why can't he hurry up and go make some friends so I can hurry up and fall into that social pit of despair?!

"Oliver!" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Mai. She had this big goofy grin on her face as she walked up to m - us. My anger melted away and I smiled slightly. But then something crossed my mind. Why hasn't she just walked up to Gene and demand that they be best friends yet?

"Mai," I said quickly. It didn't go unnoticed by Gene as I saw him smirk widely, I saw his eyes shine slightly. _Oh great! What has his stubborn little mind thought of now!?_

I looked back over at Mai, she was still next to me. How unusual... She looked at my brother, "Oh you must be Eugene. I'm Mai Taniyama."

And there it is! The two of them will go off now and then I'll be on my own.

Gene nodded, "Just call me Gene. Everybody does. It's nice to meet a friend of Oliver's. He hasn't had many."

I scowled at Gene and Mai laughed. "I had guessed that already," She said giving me a quick smile. "It's not a hard thing to spot."

Gene looked as though he wanted to say something more but my look told him to stand down. I don't want him leaking random information about me. That was something Gene would do anyway without motivation. God help me!

I secretly thanked the school as the bell for homeroom sounded and we rushed to class. At least that was enough of that idiocy. Although something was telling me that it wasn't over just yet!

Sadly...

* * *

_Mai's POV_

Oliver and myself sat down in our normal seats while Gene stood up at the front next to the professor's desk. He was being introduced to the class, much to his dismay. And Oliver's too, I guessed. He doesn't seem all that fond of his brother today. I wonder why. Maybe he felt that hurt and jealousy again. I still can't fully understand why though. No answer that I thought of seemed correct.

I glanced over at him, he was sulking into a book about parapsychology written by a fellow called Kazuya Shibuya. He'd borrowed the book from Professor yesterday and was busy trying to read the book all yesterday. But I coaxed him into putting the book down. He was happy either way then, however now it didn't seem so.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He put down the book and looked at the table, examining its wooden texture. "Is it really that obvious? I thought I was a pretty good actor but you saw through it, just like you saw through me the other day. How is that possible when it even fools my own mother?"

I shrugged in response, "I don't know. You can tell me anything you know, if you need someone to talk to. There's also John and the others, they're not going anywhere. We'll always be there."

Oliver looked up at me at last. What I saw in his eyes didn't suit him at all. He was depressed, seriously depressed

A small smile graced his lips, "It seems that way doesn't it? It's nice to know."

I found myself just looking at him, he seems to have brightened in the last minute or so. _Victory!_

Maybe I should continue talking to him, distract him from whatever was bothering him. "Our friend Takigawa will be back tomorrow..."

He nodded for me to continue. "I think you will like him. You two are kinda alike, it fascinates me. I'd like to see how it turns out actually - to quench my boredom."

We turn to the front as the Professor was testing Gene on some parapsychology facts. They were so talkative that I'm sure the Professor had forgotten he had a class. That's so like him! Sometimes he becomes so engaged in a conversation about parapsychology that I'm sure he loses track of time. Once, he talked the day away about it, he missed his dinner.

I heard Oliver snort.

"What?" I ask him curiously. That's something else Oliver has come to do in my time knowing him. He snorts when something spikes his interest that isn't entirely correct. So I wonder... What is he thinking of now?

"Professor has just tried to get Gene to elaborate on the telepathic test I gave him using Zener Cards. The experiment was a complete success and my father decided to video it and send it to SPR down in London for extra research. It was quite a blast, really. Getting to practice telepathy made my day." He said. "SPR was so thrilled that they decided to do some further research on Gene and myself. We continued to surprise them with out knowledge and experience. We nailed every test they threw at us."

"Must have been great, doing all that." I paused, thinking something over. "I wonder..."

That caught Oliver's interest. He turned to face me and raised an eyebrow. Should I ask him about his _knowledge? _No I don't think that I should. He could get even more so suspicious about me figuring things out. My gut feeling, or 'animal instinct' as Yasu had called it, was very sharp and I could sense things out of the norm. It was something unusual, but I could do it nonetheless.

"You wonder," Oliver prompted. Should I?

"Um, it's nothing to worry over." I said. "I just say my thoughts sometimes without realising, I do that a lot."

"Yeah, but you said 'I wonder...' You wonder what?"

There was no stopping me now, I was about to voice my thoughts on the subject and I couldn't stop. "Well you said that they were surprised about you knowledge. You obviously _are_ hiding something which you tried to cover up by telling me about Gene. But as you said before, I saw through it. Maybe you are hiding how smart you are, how much knowledge your brain has stored or what ever. But the thing is, why? That book you borrowed from the Professor, written by someone called Kazuya Shibuya. You seemed to know each and every word written, like it was so familiar to you. Is Kazuya Shibuya a pseudonym perhaps? But why hide a name with another? Unless you go by many names, and you saw fit with that certain name. But then we go back to my original question. If you were Kazuya, then why go back to school if you have great lengths of knowledge? Or go by an English name when there is obviously some foreign blood in you?"

I paused to look over a highly shocked and surprised Oliver Davis. He was still staring open mouthed, _wow! Something really got him good!_

"Was it something I said?" I voiced out load.

* * *

_Naru's POV_

Later that night whilst having dinner with the family, I was still so... so shocked. Sadly, it didn't go unnoticed by Aunty Madoka who kept eying me suspiciously. She's no doubt going to question me later though, I'd rather speak with Lin than his wife though. She can get so perky about the wrong things. She would focus on the fact that I have been speaking to a girl rather than the fact that she figured everything out!

When Mai was telling me her thoughts, I just went into a state of shock - I was practically still in one now. How has she guess all of that with only a few days of observing me? She seemed so sure, too. And she was right! Maybe she wasn't as slow as I thought her to be. I just up and left after she said all that because the bell had rang for the next lesson. Thankfully, I didn't give her an answer at that moment.

I noticed my family go awfully quiet, so I looked up. Everyone was openly gaping at me with eyebrows raised. Even Gene, who I thought would have left me to my own devices.

"I said can you pass the salt and pepper, Noll." Madoka said using my nickname - my Japanese nickname for 'Oliver'. I'm surprised that Mai hadn't figured that one out too. "Is there something bothering you?"

I passed her the salt and pepper, not looking her in the eye I said "No, nothing in the slightest. I'm just tired out from school, that's all."

She gave me a skeptical look but she soon forgot about it after Luella had started talking about a potential client for SPR who was at her clinic. Yes, her clinic!. Luella is a psychologist who jointly owns a clinic back in London.

It was soon after ten o'clock so I went and sat with Lin in the kitchen drinking some earl grey tea - what the two of us favored to do when was of us had something to spill. I was contemplating whether or not to tell Lin about Mai's... findings.

"So, what's up Noll? I know there is something. Trouble at school?" Lin suddenly asked.

"Yes, and no."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update every week but only if i get at least 5 reviews for each all you Ghost Hunt fans i suggest that you read 'The Transfer by Malindorie'. It's unfinished but i have read it loads of times and it never fails to make me laugh or smile.

**Dreamer372**, lol I'd like to see how this plays out too. When I write the chapters I barely take in what I write so when I read it back I actually find myself wanting to know more but then realise that if I want to know more then I have to think it up.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter five  
**

_Naru's POV_

Lin and I sat in the kitchen drinking yet another cup of earl grey tea. I decided to give in and tell him about Mai's findings. Madoka would only pressure me into telling them anyway so I might as well get it out of the way now.

"Lin..." I started. "That girl Mai in my class has _guessed_ a lot about me and she was right."

I looked up at Lin. For a moment I saw a small amount hope cross his face but then he must have realised what I was trying to say. He then nodded for me to continue.

"She guessed right about Kazuya Shibuya. Although at first she said it was possible that it was a pseudonym but then she wondered why I would use one so she hypothesised that it was probably another name. She then questioned the name 'Oliver Davis', she said why use an English name if it was obvious that I had some foreign blood in me. She also knew that I was hiding something from watching me for only a few days. How could she have figured the gist of things out in only little time? It's not like I openly handed her the info, anyway!"

"Well she is in the smart class Noll," Lin said. I noticed slight amusement in his voice. Was he trying to crack a joke? Lin cracking jokes! The world must be coming to an end...

"Very funny Lin."

"I was only speaking my mind. Maybe she has some psychic abilities that you haven't picked up on yet. Invite her round one day this week while the lab is free. I'm sure Martin won't mind. And you know Luella, she'll be thrilled!"

I scowled at him. I knew exactly what he meant. Luella would be thrilled because I talked to a girl and maybe that will increase her chances of having grandchildren. I already told her that she will have to rely on Gene for that because I, the great Oliver Davis, is never going down that road of having an ordinary life. I've said it so many times yet she still expects me to walk down the stairs one day and announce that I have a girlfriend, she is possibly pregnant and we have already decided on names! Luella just wishes too much. I don't want children whatsoever.

But maybe another me in the world won't be such a bad idea.

"You know Noll, you will have to settle down one day. And you are going to have to have a good candidate for Martin to like. Based on what you have told me, I think this Mai would be a great candidate for your parents. Just think about it. Luella would be happy."

"Luella would be happy if I told her I talked to a person, never mind a relationship candidate."

Lin chuckled. Another odd thing for Lin to do in the presence of people. I looked Lin in the eye, "Just exactly what are you trying to hint at?"

He smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about Oliver Davis. Now I suggest you go up to bed, Gene wants to speak with you and I have to speak to Madoka and Luella about something."

I glanced curiously at him as I walked upstairs. He's probably going to tell them about our conversation. I'm not bothered about that part, only the personal input they will share with each other. The only thing I need to do now, is to think of what I'm going to tell Mai tomorrow. She will obviously want a decent explanation, I've learnt that much about her already.

"Oi! Noll!"

I looked up to see Gene. He was waving the house phone, "Meat? Or are you going for veg because it's testing day in a few days?"

I smirked, "Meat. I'm not going to be tested, I'm going to be the tester."

Gene was ordering pizza. Something he does when he think that I need cheering up. Usually after we have had dinner, we'd stay up for hours after eating pizza and sharing random stuff. It looks like he has a lot to get off his chest today though. He's jumpier than normal.

A while later the meat pizza came and we sat up in the attic. Our attic was like a mini base where the two of us would talk for hours at a time. There was a skylight in the center of the of the roof, a few chairs here and there, a desk at the far back with a small laptop and of course there was also a mini fridge - Gene decided it when we first moved into the house.

"Noll," Gene said. "I think I like Mai."

* * *

_Mai's POV  
_

John, Yasu, Masako and myself were waiting for Takigawa at the airport at 8 am the next day. Yasu had rang the Davis household and asked Gene whether he and Oliver wanted to come with us but Gene said that he was busy and Oliver was sulking in his room for some reason. Oliver really doesn't appear like a person who would go sulk in their room. But he's Oliver after all, or rather Kazuya, or whatever else he is called - he is just full of odd surprises.

"Ohayo!"

We turned to where the voice had come from and laughed to see Takigawa in his 'rock & roll' clothes. He had a suitcase and carry on bag with him as he raced towards us. His hair had grown out and he had tied it into a ponytail.

"Bou-saaaan!" Yasu shouted. He had a big goofy grin on his face. _Oh joy! _He was playing the lets-make-people-feel-awkward-by-coming-onto-them game. Poor Takigawa.

Yasu hugged him in a tight grip, "I've packed you lunch for school. I've written you some notes on classes you've missed. I bought you a new set of clothes. And I've found some new friends for you so that when I'm not with you you won't be lonely."

I suppressed a laugh at Takigawa's face. He looked so embarrassed. Gosh, even I felt embarrassed for him. Yasu was damn good at making people feel awkward. It was a gift, as Yasu had called it. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I'm going to go with the latter - no way was it a gift for people on the receiving end.

"Shall we go to school then?" I ask as Takigawa sent me a thankful look.

We arrived at school to greet Oliver and Gene. The two of them looked quite distant today, I wonder what happened. Gene had said Oliver was sulking. But sulking about what?

"Morning," I said to the twins. "This is Takigawa Houshou, our friend. Takigawa this is Oliver and Gene Davis, our new classmates.

I noticed that Takigawa had an amused expression on his face. He said, "Well it's nice to meet you. How long have you been here for?"

That last question sounded as though it was implying something else. Oliver had said they moved over a town or two so that there could be a better hospital for Gene. What spikes my interest though, is that they have foreign blood - my guess would be that they are from Japan, just like my little group of friends. They could have moved to England like us some time ago and started a new lifestyle. That certainly would explain the Kazuya Shibuya thing too.

Hmm... It was a puzzle within itself. Something I will look forward to solving. But something told me to give it a bit of time and everything would sort itself out. I didn't want to listen to whatever was saying that.

"We've been in school since last Monday," Oliver said, the spark in his eyes lighting. It looked like he had figured something out. Maybe he had guessed it was implying something else.

"That's great, so you know your way around." Takigawa turned to leave when he saw someone he recognised. I looked past his shoulder and gasped. It was Ayako. They clearly knew each other because the two of them practically leapt into each others arms. But how did they know each other? Ayako hasn't even been here a week and Takigawa hasn't been here for the best of 4 months.

Yasu met my gaze at long last and I raised an eyebrow, questioning him. He itched his nose and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't meet my gaze after that and was just watching his shoes. He was hiding something. Yasu, my own _best _friend, was hiding something from me. Yasu has never kept secrets from me - he even shared every single effing detail about one of his flings! So why can't he just say at least one little thing concerning Ayako and Takigawa? It's not rocket science! All he has to do is speak...

I huffed angrily and sat down on a nearby bench. This caught attention of the twins as Gene dragged Oliver over to where I was sat. I looked up at them, they looked back at me.

"Care to explain?" Oliver asked.

I huffed again, "Yasu is hiding something about Ayako and Takigawa from me. It's obvious that they know each other, maybe they are even romantically involved. Just look at them..."

We all took a quick glance. Yes, it was a possible theory. Ayako had a tight grip on Takigawa's arm and he had his other arm wrapped around her shoulder. They were staring at each other as they took in turns to speak about random stuff.

"To my knowledge, they have never met. Even if I hadn't been there when they were together, then either John Masako or Yasu would have told me at least something. Buy Yasu defiantly knows something and he's not sharing - and he shares everything with me, and I mean _everything_!"

Gene gave me a quizzical look, "How can you be so sure he is hiding something?"

I paused for a second, "I just do! It's like an instinct or gut feeling. Yasu calls it 'animal instinct' but that's another story."

The twins seemed interested in that last part. Typical!

"Well," Gene started. "It could be that they asked to hide from everyone and Yasuhara just overheard or it mustn't be important enough to speak about freely. It's nothing you should worry about, I don't think."

My gut feeling says otherwise Eugene Davis!

"I suppose you're right."

We walked off to class at that moment just as the morning bell rings. Just another day of school and then I can go home to the apartment with John and Masako. We're having sushi tonight, a home dish.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update as much as I can but only if i get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. I am happy to say that next wednesday i am off school so i can upload lots of chapters. :)

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt -_-

* * *

**Chapter six**

_Naru's POV_

"He's finally making friends again, Martin."

"I know, how great is that. After the incident..."

"I know dear, you don't have to say. Lets just be thankful we can rely on them again now that they are back in the picture."

"Speaking of which, Luella. I spoke to Houshou the morning before last. He's been back in Japan for a few months sorting the place out. He told her that he was at his parents' temple as an excuse to leave. She's suspicious."

"Nice to know that she still has that special quality about her. I've missed hearing her voice Martin." There was a pause. "I want to see her again. Do you think he will invite her over soon?! I just want to talk to her, meet her again. It's been hard on me, dear..."

"It's been hard on me too, Luella. We just have to wait and see. Lin had a word with him a while ago and suggested something like that. We can only hope that the she comes around like the good ol' days."

"But, hope isn't enough Martin!"

"I know dear, I know."

I was sat on the stairs reading when I suddenly found myself listening to my parents conversation. Who was _she? _And _him? _Who ever they were, it seemed like they belonged in my parents past, and they missed them a lot. Or rather the girl, it sounded as though the boy in this picture was closer to them. Maybe they could be talking about Gene. He's made some new friends recently and a few of them are girls. Maybe it could be one of them.

But it didn't sound right.

The girl and boy could be romantically involved in the past and they are maybe coming back together. Gene doesn't love anyone though, and even if he did I'm sure I would have noticed. So maybe it's not Gene.

Who is it then -

The living room door started to open and I saw Luella coming out. Quickly, I raced up the stairs into my room. I don't want her to know I heard. It was important to her so I won't say anything about it.

The was a quiet rap on my bedroom door and Luella stepped in. She looked like she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red. Maybe what they were talking about was even more so important than I had thought! She smiled slightly as she sat down at my desk, but it wasn't her happy and bright like her usual smile.

"Is something the matter?" I ask.

Her eyes look around my room until she meets my gaze. Her smile faltered slightly. "No of course not, Noll. I was just wondering if you were bringing any friends over this week. We're having a small party tomorrow for your father's new case. You can bring your friends if you wish to do so. The more the merrier."

She seems determined not to look me in the eye.

"Tomorrow," I begin. She looks at me hopefully. "I am bringing Taniyama Mai over to the lab for experiments. I'm sorry mother, but the experiments are quite important..."

I trail off as I look at her face. She appears quite sad but her eyes twinkled brightly. Something _is _up! I sigh, "I can always reschedule for another time. I'll bring her to the party."

"Just her?"

"It depend on what Osamu Yasuhara and Takigawa Houshou are doing tomorrow. What time should I tell her- them?"

Luella smiles brightly. "Tell them any time after 8, Noll. See you in the morning, I have to make a few phone calls."

She got up, taking her phone out of her pocket and walked away. The door stood ajar so I could still hear her walking. "Hello? Oh, so about tomorrow, you don't have to-"

I couldn't hear her anymore but I have my suspicions. I just don't understand this whole situation. Who are those people she was talking to with Martin earlier and who is she calling? She never calls anyone in the evening and she doesn't sound excited when she calls people anyway, usually she is quite formal. This is just getting confusing. But I want to figure it out.

I'm going to figure out what they're trying to keep a secret.

* * *

_Mai's POV  
_

The next day flew by quickly. All of us had a great time in lessons, I even saw Oliver smiling a lot. He's opened up more recently and it's thanks to us I suppose. We are already treating him like a great friend and him treating us like friends. He even invited Yasu, Takigawa and myself to his father's party this afternoon. But it was only me going. The two of them had phone calls last night saying that they had to help out with something in the next town over, so they agreed. I was going to Oliver's anyway today. He was going to test me for any psychic abilities - something I am looking forward to.

I walked out of school gates and saw one of the twins standing by a tree. I looked closer, it was Oliver. He had his eyes closed but he was wearing a smile that lit up his face. I went over to him slowly.

"Oliver? Are we going to go now or not?!" I say.

He opens one eye, "How can you call me by my brother's name, Mai? I am obviously Gene."

I laughed. Nice try Oliver! "It's obvious that you are Oliver. Well then, shall we go?"

He smiles again, leans off the tree and walks with me out of school. He asks, "How could you tell that I wasn't Gene. We wore the same thing today for absurd reason. Is it that clear to you?"

I nod. "You have a nice calming aura and your brother's is all over the place, I would use the word energetic to describe it. Plus, your faces are slightly different, your eye colour too."

"Precisely why I had my eyes closed."

"Well you let your guard down when you opened your eyes. Anyway, you are wearing different shoes and have different bags. Even if I couldn't recognise you there and then I could have looked at your bags and shoes. I doubt you would have traded for the day so don't try saying it."

He smiled again as we rounded another corner and a lot of detached houses came into view. "That one is mine," He said pointing at the one on the far left. It was big, humongous actually.

I must have looked surprised because he laughed.

As we reached the door, he stopped. "Please don't be alarmed when you walk in. They will all make a fuss out of you, especially my mother and my aunt Madoka. Just ignore them. My father should just greet you, same as my uncle Lin. Then we can go to the lab."

I nod in response as he opens the door. I noticed some noise coming in from the kitchen. Hmm, they must be in there. Oliver sighed, "And I wanted some tea as well!"

I actually laughed then. He really loves his tea. He has brought as flask of it to school every day since he first came to school and at the end of the day he would always moan that it was gone.

"Oliver?" I heard someone say. "Is that you?"

He sighed again. That same person said again, "Martin that's defiantly Oliver. Can you give him the keys to the lab?"

I chuckled. His family can even recognise his sighs. They must really love him. So what was with all the hurt and jealousy the other day?

"Mai, give me your coat." Oliver muttered. I passed it him and he hung it up by the door. At that moment a woman walked out of the kitchen holding a flask of... I'm guessing tea.

Oliver gripped onto my arm, took the flask and hauled me to the back of the house. He still had his hand on my arm as he unlocked the door and when we walked inside. I blushed a deep red colour when he turned around. He let my arm go and opened the flask, "tea?"

I nodded.

* * *

_Naru's POV_

I had Mai tested for a few psychic abilities. She was quite enigmatic at first but then I got a clear enough read. It turns out Mai is an astral walker, has latent ESP and can have out-of-body-experiences.

It was fun watching her response to some tests, amusing actually. She would insist on saying something about each and every test I did and it never failed to bring a smile on my face.

I actually found her bright bubbly attitude fascinating, she was funny too.

After we finished the last test, it was nearing 8 pm, so I decided to take Mai to the kitchen so she could meet my family (I was craving some tea...). So that's what we were doing now when Luella and Madoka decided to come in and disturb the peace.

"Noll, is this Mai?" Madoka squealed.

Sighing, I turned to Mai. "This is my mother Luella and my aunt Madoka. Don't say too much around them or they won't leave you alone. Just a heads up."

I noticed a small smile on her face as she greeted them. The three of them just clicked. They were instantly close and I felt alone again. If it wasn't Gene, then it was this pair...

"Oh Noll, how did the testing go?" I heard Martin ask. He walked over to where I was sat and put down his keys.

I smirked, "Mai has latent ESP, can astral project and can have out of body experiences." I noticed I had a proud feeling for some reason, so I quickly got rid of it, "Where's Gene?"

"He's gone for a walk. Said he needed to think some things over that he had discovered recently. He didn't elaborate much, all I know is that it involves some people he knows."

I nodded.

"So Mai..." I heard Madoka say excitedly. My head snapped over in their direction. What was she doing!? Madoka continued, "Have you done anything fun recently. You know, gone out with anyone? Been involved with someone? The usual."

I felt the need to hurl a my tea at her, but then it would be going to waste!

"No, I haven't dated before." Mai replied. I felt a _strong_ feeling of satisfaction wash over me. I sighed. What am I doing? The great Oliver Davis does not - I repeat not! - get satisfied about other people's relationship status or history.

"Anyone caught your eye recently?" Luella couldn't help but ask.

I watched Mai become very flustered, and she blushed a deep shade of red. "Well actually -"

"Who? Do we know them? Please tell us who it is, Mai dear." Madoka said, trying to compose herself.

"Umm... Uhh..."

We didn't hear her answer because of a loud rap at the door. The guests had arrived and there were loads of them. It looks like I'm not going to have much peace tonight and poor Mai will be hit with question after question.

I sighed again as I put the kettle on for another cup of earl grey tea. I was going to need it!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update as much as I can. I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story, reviewed, followed or favorited. :) Stay tuned... I have an idea for a Gakuen Alice story too, (I'm excited to start writing.) but I want to finish this story first - no matter how long it takes for me to do it!

P.S. Mai is a little drunk in this chapter and she reveals some things about what happened years ago to Naru.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt... But if I did there would be a whole lot more manga and anime and a lot of more people would know about it.

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_Mai's POV_

I helped Luella set out all the food and drink for the party. The guests were already pouring themselves drinks of alcohol and dancing like crazy in the Davis' huge living room. I noticed that Madoka had one glass too many and was forcing her husband Lin into dancing with her. I watched them for a little, suppressing a laugh. Lin really did look uncomfortable.

"Having fun dear?" Came Luella's voice.

I turned around and gave a big grin. Nodding I said, "Of course! I don't actually remember going to a party like this before but my friend Yasuhara said he brought me along to a few. This is a great though."

Luella smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "I'm glad your enjoying yourself dear. Care for a drink?"

I simply nod as she passes me a glass of what I thought was some cola but now that I get a better look at it, it looks more like gin. _Is she trying to soften me up with some alcohol?!_

I take a sip. Hmm, not bad. I swallow all of the gin and harshly shove the glass on the table. "Another pleaseee mum, oh I mean Luella."

She fills it up again and I gulp it down quickly. I felt my cheeks go rosy and my head feels odd, but it's not a bad feeling. "Can I have some moooore?!"

Luella starts laughing and just hands me the bottle of gin. I take it and wander off into the center of the living room where all the drunkards were happy dancing. I just let the music crowd my senses and I didn't realise someone had grabbed a hold onto my arm. I looked over at who it was. Is that Oliver? No, no - I'm sure that is Gene.

"Geeene! How are _you _friend?" I say slurring my words.

He just laughs at this and brings me away from the middle of the room and over to the snack table. "I'm doing fine Mai," He says. "How's the gin? I see you're liking it."

I stumble backwards a little bit and to show how much I was loving the gin, I downed the rest of the bottle in 3 seconds flat. I need to burp... Like really badly! My face grows redder as Gene asks me whether I'm okay and if he needs to go find Oliver to help me.

"No no, noooo. I" *Burp* "I don't neeeed him to help me. He'll only tease me about it sooner or later. That's what he's like, because he is Naru. And Naru is Naru after alllll."

"Naru?" Gene asked.

"Yeaaaaah, Naru the Narcis- Narcissi- He's a narcisssssistic idiot."

Gene was thinking about something but he smiled slightly. "He is isn't he?"

I nod vigorously. Maaaaaaaaaan, do I feel tired! I look at Gene and to my empty bottle, and back at Gene. "More?" I ask.

Gene grabs my arm and leads me towards the kitchen. Naru was sat by himself drinking tea and reading a book by Kazuya (himself rather). "Put the kettle on for me, Noll." Gene asks him as he forces me into a seat at the table.

Naru looks up at the two of us and gets up to put it on. I notice that even when he is filling a kettle with water, he still does this in a very Naru-like way. Verry, _very _narcissistic.

"Umm Noll, I think Mai is drunk." Gene says.

"Heeeey! Watch what you say about other people! And don't tell me what to do Geeeeeeeeene!"

Naru placed a cup of tea before me and told me to drink up. "Thanksss Naru."

"What was that Mai."

"Thanks."

"No the other thing."

I _SAID _THANK YOU NARCISSIST!"

I saw Gene smile slightly in his seat. and scowled at him. I looked over at Naru. He too, had a ghost of a smile on his face. "You know narcissist, you don't look thaaat bad when you smile."

I massaged my temples. Ouch! My head is starting to hurt. No fair!

"Just drink the tea Mai," Naru said as he went back to his book, looking over the top every now and then.

_You know Naru,_ I thought._ You really are nice when you want to be. I like that side of you._

* * *

_Naru's POV  
_

A drunk Mai was pretty funny to converse with. She would act even more childish than normal, a hilarious side to her. When Gene first brought her in, I didn't know what to think. Sat across from me was a drunk rosy cheeked Mai who was rambling on about stuff I couldn't quite hear. When Gene got up and left, she was even funnier.

"John is an absolute wuss you know." She said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, oh reaaally!He and Masako are obviously secretly in love with each other but he won't do anything. He just looks at me like I'm a complete fool. - Hey Naru? Can-You-Hear-Me?" She clapped her hands in front of my face for emphasis. What a long night this is going to be!

"Continue Mai."

"One time Yasu and I locked them in John's bedroom and an hour or so later when we came in to get them out, Masoka was on one side of the room looking out of the window. And John, well John... Was reading from _HIS _bible! I mean, who even does that nowa days?"

I smiled, "He is a priest in training Mai. I thought you knew that already."

"Well I've been kept in the dark for ages now. It's not surprising I didn't know anything at all." She sent me a sorrowful gaze and then started to stare at her empty cup of tea. I swear I saw it move slightly!

"Like what Mai?"

"Like... Like... Like about Kazuya Shibuya and Oliver Davis and Naru! Which one is the real one?"

"Kazuya Shibuya is my Japanese name (AN: I don't think it is his original name just the name he used to hide his identity). Oliver Davis is my English name and Naru is your nickname. In a sense, I'm all three."

"Ohhhhh."

"Is there anything else? That you've beeen kept in the dark about?"

"Uh huh. When I got out of the hospital years ago, I met the people who are my friends now. They pretended like they didn't know me _what-so-ever_ but it was sooo obvious they did. They knew my favourite tea, my dress taste, an a bunch of other things too. How would people I barely know, know so much about me?! I mean come on, I only knew them for a few months before they started 'accidentally' revealing what they knew!"

"And how did you react, Mai?" I couldn't help but ask that question.

"I... I barged up to Yasuhara and asked him if we had met before or why him and the others know so much about me when I haaad never met them before. He shrugged and said that I reminded them of someone they used to know before she left Tokyo to go to England." Mai was starting to slur her words even more so I passed her another cup of earl grey tea.

"Continue Mai."

"Anywayyy. I decided to just go with it and befriend them. After all, they couldn't be serial killers now, could they? ...Could they!?"

I shook my head and she sighed in relief.

"After we became close friends Taki- Taka-"

"Takigawa," I offered.

"Yes him. Decided that he would bring us all to England to start a new life. We bought the tickets and then a week later we arrived. We enrolled in school and got part time jobs so we could live in our own apartments, but that never happened. I'm stilllllll living with Masako and John. But then I noticed that my old guardian had sent us a letter and it was addressed to Masako and not me. The two of them never met so I was nervous about the people I was living with. I read the letter, and my old guardian was asking how my studies were going, how my health was and whether I had met _him _yet."

"Who's _him?_" It left a nasty aftertaste in my mouth.

"I dunno. It just said 'him'."

"Did you find out anything else?"

"Masako got another letter a while ago from my guardian asking about my encounter with this _him _person. She asked what happened and how I dealt with the situation."

"How long ago was this Mai?"

"About... About the same time I met you Na-ru."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update as much as I can. Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed and followed. It means a lot to me. Plus, I have way over 900 views and that is enough to make me feel happy. Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter eight**

_Mai's POV  
_

I had a dream last night where I met some people when I was in high school, in Japan. It was a very fuzzy dream and I couldn't see much because it was all a blur. But what I do remember was meeting the people and working under one of them as an assistant. It was an odd job but I could tell I enjoyed it a great deal just from the happy atmosphere. I remember waking up with a banging headache and tears rolling down my face. I don't know why, but I was crying. Crying with joy, happiness...

It felt like home, in the dream. It was oh so familiar and I found myself missing it a lot!

I got up and walked to school by myself this morning, I didn't want to trouble Masako and John. I also felt a little out of place there. I felt like I belonged somewhere else. With friends who didn't keep secrets from me. With people who cared for me. With people who would stop and listen, just to what I had to say because we were great friends. I have friends. Just not that type of friendship with them. And sometimes, I'm finding myself not wanting that friendship with them - Yasu, Takigawa, Masako, John, even Ayako who has joined us more often. The twins, Oliver and Gene, are friends of mine too. Although Oliver is closer to me than Gene. He's closer to me than all my friends.

It's just something about Oliver, _Naru,_ that draws me to him and feels obliged to befriend him. And I don't want to do lose the progress that I've made. But I feel myself drifting away from the others.

I enter school grounds and sit under the oak tree and try to push away my thoughts. I look around, looking for a distraction. Just anything at all to distract myself with-

Oh look, there's Naru!

"Mai," He called. "How's your head? I imagine you must have quite the headache right about now. You drank so much gin, in fact never in my life have I ever seen a teenager become so attached to the drink in my whole life!"

Why did I say that I had something inside me trying to befriend this guy again? Huhh...

"Yeah okay _thanks_ for asking. I took pills for the headache but I can still feel it a little." I sigh loudly and I notice him smirk.

Damn this guy. Why are we friends!?

"Where are the others?" He asks as he sits beside me.

I shrug, "Beats me! I left earlier today and I want to keep my distance from them. I just don't think I belong with people like that."

"How come?"

"You were there for our conversation yesterday weren't you? They're hiding things from me. I just feel like I don't belong, like I am out of place or something. It's not like I don't like them or anything. I just feel like I need a break from them or just sometime away."

"Hn." I look at him and notice where he is looking. I see my _friends _huddled in the maths block whispering urgently together, it looked like a serious topic. What bugs me tough is that Ayako was there... again! It seems like she is with them all the time when I am not there. Huh, I wonder why.

"It's not like I care," I mutter.

"Of course not, you obviously don't." Naru said in a sarcastic tone. I scowled at him. Why is he like this?

"Tch. I obviously don't. I'm past the caring point now. They can all just go away for a while to sort what ever 'issues' they feel like discussing and when they decide to share something with me they bloody well can!"

"Calm down, Mai. It's not a big deal. We'll change topics then." Naru said, eying the group suspiciously.

"Okay. How are you and Gene then? You seem quite distant lately. Did something happen?" I ask curiously.

He shook his head. "Nothing of the sort," He said darkly. Something is telling me that he is hiding something from me. Maybe I should ask. Or not... If he wanted to tell me something to ease himself like I suggest when we first met, then he would have done so already. I should just leave it at that.

"Are you sure? You can't fool me. I could see it from a mile away," Damn! I shouldn't have said anything. It was out of my mouth before I could stop myself from saying anything.

"You got me! But I don't have to tell you anything. The matter will clear out sooner or later anyway. No need to worry over me, I have plenty of people doing that for me. I don't need you as well."

It sounded like he was bragging then...

"Okay then. How are Martin and Luella. They seemed really happy last night. I wonder why."

"I do too, I don't ever remember them being like that before." Naru mused. It seemed like he had something deep on his mind.

The bell rang and I silently thanked who ever sounds them. I needed a distraction and even though Naru is the perfect distraction, we still ended up talking about _them_.

* * *

_Naru's POV  
_

I was on my way home that afternoon when I overheard someone on the phone and I heard Mai's name and someone referred to as 'him'. I was intrigued, so I stopped to listen.

"She's trying to distance herself from us, sensei. We can't keep it from her forever. She'll find out sooner or later and we'll have to inform _him _too. I think they're starting to fall for each other again. And we'll have to deliver the news to them. I think they both know too much for their own good, nut it's only bits and pieces. We can keep it from them for a while longer. But I think she's getting some of her memory back. She'll start asking someone questions. Whether it's us or _him _she will ask."

There was a pause and then...

"I understand. When would be the greatest time to tell her. It's her 19th birthday this weekend but I think she has forgotten again. Should we tell her, no them, on her birthday. I will talk to _his _parents and see what they think. I think it's best this way, Sensei. I don't want to lose her again. When we lost her that time, we all shut down. We found out that she lost a lot of her memory and didn't even-"

The other person on the phone must have interrupted him.

"Okay Sensei. Goodbye."

The phone call eneded and I was getting even more suspicious. It sounded a lot like Takigawa on the phone and he was speaking to someone in Japan. And I think the call was about Mai and someone else. It certainly was possible and it would make some sort of sense. But what happened years ago for her to lose her memory?

I am so confused and I want to know more.

I arrived in my street and for a moment I thought that I saw someone being let into my house. We weren't planning on having any guests and all my family had their own key to the house. So who could it be?

I raced into the house and looked everywhere and then when I couldn't find that person anywhere I noticed a door slightly ajar. The lab door was open and I could hear a slight mumble of conversation coming from in there.

I heard Martin and someone else. Who could it be?

"So what's the plan for tomorrow." Someone asked quietly.

Then Martin spoke, "I plan to invite everyone over for dinner where we will tell _them. _I still have the pictures that we all took so even if they don't believe us then we have proof. Luella and I never got rid of that photo album and we never will. There are so many precious memories in there that we don't want to forget. I'm sure you feel the same Houshou."

My mouthed fell open. Houshou? There's that Houshou that Luella was talking about again. I only know one Houshou and that is Takigawa. But my parents don't know him, so it can't be him. It just can't.

"I feel the same," Houshou said. "I'll never forget those great days we all had back in Japan. The best time of my life it was. I never wanted it to come to and end but eventually everything has to. There was nothing we could do at the time to prevent it."

"Just to think they would have had a..." Martin took a breather. "Would of had a... had a..."

"It's okay don't force yourself to say it. We'll finally tell our tale tomorrow during dinner. At last, we will be able to live without the wait on our shoulders anymore. We can finally tell them. I'm just worried on how they will react. I think they are falling in love with each other but they're not quite there yet."

"I've noticed _his _behavior too. He's practically there and from what I've heard she is almost there. This could work. We could get them back together and then we get them out of school. They've both done all their education so I don't see the need for them to continue. I guess that we will have to explain that too."

"Yes. We will."

They both sighed and said, "What have they gotten themselves into."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I can't wait to get writing more. I'll update as much as I can until I feel like the story has come to an end. I'm sorry to say that it might be pretty soon. Some awesome viewers got close to guessing some part of the original plot and I can't explain just how thrilled I am to know that you have also enjoyed my story. Thanks once again and I'd really love it if you read my next stories however long it may take to write them. :)

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter nine**

_Mai's POV_

I had another dream last night. It would have been one of the best experiences, if it were only true and not just a dream. I dreamed that I was sat in that office again and then someone blurry dressed in black approached me. The person had red roses and a small black box. They sat next to me and the two of us were talking but I couldn't quite catch anything. But they, we, were so happy. And to end the dream the one in black put their hand on my round stomach and held my hand. That person was about to speak and this time I heard it ever so slightly.

_"We'll raise her well... Mai."_

The dream ended there and yet again, I awoke with tears rolling down my cheeks. So it really was me in the dream! And the person dressed in black might of been a male that I was rather close to, too close... He might have been the father. But it's only a dream. Nothing like that would really happen! Especially a girl in her last year of high school.

"Happy birthday Mai!" I heard someone shout. I walked out of my room to see Takigawa, Yasu, John and Masako holding cards and presents. I smiled greatfully at them. But deep inside I was shocked. Why would they still do this if I had been acting so cold and distant towards them? Well, some things are unexplainable.

"Thanks guys!"

"Hurry and get dressed Mai we will be leaving at 12 to go to the Davis' home for a... lovely dinner."

I smiled. Dinner with the Davis' was always fun. The five of us sat around the kitchen table and they passed me my cards and my presents. I opened one card which was from Yasuhara. His handwriting messily scribbled across the card that wished me a great day. I emptied the envelope and something fell out. I looked at it and shrieked.

Yasu had taken a picture of me in my sleep after he had drawn all over my face with a green marker pen. He drew a mustache, glasses and a mono brow. Osamu Yasuhara was sooo dead!

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed and made me open up their presents. I got a light blue cardigan, a new pair of shoes, a few DVDs, Yasu's picture and a few other stuff. I have done well this birthday unlike the last. Although I still am thankful. They guys all put their money together and we went to France. I enjoyed the trip immensely but I did want a small present to be included.

Soon enough, it was drawing nearer and nearer to 12 so I went to my room and decided that it was about time that I got dressed. I wore my new cardigan and shoes just to make my friends feel good. To be perfectly honest, I have grown out of the childish clothes and the cardigan just screamed_ child! _Nonetheless, I wore it.

"Get in the car, I'll be out in a minute." Takigawa said taking out his phone. We left just as he said hello to Martin. He seemed quite distracted today. Maybe he is hiding something too. It wouldn't surprise me.

* * *

_Naru's POV_

We were all sat around the table waiting for Takigawa and Martin to return from their little chat. It seems that the two of them are getting too close lately. Their behavior strikes me as odd.

"Mai happy birthday," Martin said as him and Takigawa came back in holding a few books that looked a lot like the photo albums Luella kept hidden in her room. The ones she told us never to look at. So why was Martin about to share them?

Mai nodded in his direction and gave him a small smile, I could tell that something was bothering her. Martin continued, "I'd like to show you and Oliver something very dear to me and Luella."

I gasped and looked over at Martin. He passed me one book and Mai the other. I opened and was shocked to see what was in there. Pictures of all of us, and I mean _all_ of us. There was me, Mai, Lin, Luella, Martin and Mai friends all in front of an office that said Shibuya Psychic Research in Japanese. So we were all there in Japan. I looked at the date. It was only three years ago! But I didn't know them three years ago.

I don't even remember going to Japan!

I looked at the next picture. It was Mai in a school, it was her graduation ceremony by the look of it and yet again we were all there. The next picture was of Luella, Martin, Mai and myself in the park. The one after was all of us (including Ayako) in Lin's black van. We all looked really happy, even I looked happy as I sat next to Mai and Lin up front.

I felt my heart grow heavy. It all seems oh so familiar now, but I still don't remember exactly what happened.

I turned the page and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. There was me and Mai sat in a cosy little apartment. Mai was wearing a baggy t-shirt but you could see that she was clearly pregnant. I had one hand around her shoulder and the other was resting on her hand. Were me and Mai together? Who's baby is she carrying? Is it mine? I looked at the picture's date and it was only last year.

"Father?" I said. "Umm, could you please explain this picture."

Martin glanced from me to Mai and back to me again. "Of course, Noll... Mai and you were together when you lived in Japan. Mai was pregnant and she was carrying _your_ child. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

I nodded. I felt my eyes well up. What have I missed? The life I could of had... I forgot about it. How could I forget such a wonderful person, the child she was carrying and the life we could of had together as parents? What happened?

"Are you okay? The two of you?" I heard Luella ask.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Sighing, I took a look at Mai. She was trembling and I noticed she was trying hard not to cry. She said, "Why don't I remember what happened? Why doesn't Naru?"

Luella took her in a big hug, "Something awful happened, Mai dear. Something awful..."

"C-could you tell us? Tell us what h-happened?" Mia asked sobbing into my mother's arms. Luella patted her head gently and began to speak.

"You two and your friends worked in one of Martin's offices in Japan. You were all very good at your job and always managed to get rid of the ghosts not matter how tough. But one was too strong for it's own good. It caused a big ruckus and... and..."

Takigawa continued for her. "All of us were injured some time throughout our investigation. Some of us suffered more than others so we had to leave to tend to them. We couldn't return to our job because the two up most important people were visibly injured. They both went into a coma and one of them wasn't going to wake up."

"Months went by before that person woke up. Months after one of them went back to England. Months after they lost their love and something precious. Their baby had passed on a few days after his mother had gone into that coma." Martin finished. "The two people was Mai and Oliver. You two lost your memory of each other and your time with each."

By now the tears in my eyes were falling quickly, I just couldn't stop myself from crying. I, Oliver Davis, the greatest person in the world, was crying. It was just so sad, such a terrible thing for an average couple never mind a super smart supernatural couple! Why did I have to forget? I could have been raising a great little boy with my Mai. He could have been smart like me and wonderful like Mai.

I looked over at my Mai.

She looked over at me and managed a smile. I showed a small smile.

"So what are we supposed to do know?" I couldn't help but ask. "What are we going to do? Make of this?"

Everyone's eyes fell on me and everyone shook their heads slightly. "I don't know." Masako whispered. John nodded with Yasu. Even Yasuhara had nothing sarcastic to say. Takigawa was the one to speak first.

"Neither do I."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

* * *

Thanks everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed. I am going to say that I will write one more chapter to sum their life up. But only the one because I don't want to make it boring and quite frankly, I have writer's block right now. So it might be a while until the last chapter will be written.

And just to set things straight, Mai and Naru are 19 now and the year before was when they were trying for a baby. Sorry if there were misunderstandings, i forgot to include that... my bad!

And that one comment about when they were 13 made me laugh so hard. :) thanks for reviewing!

Gene wasn't with them when they were all in Japan. He was staying with 'Uncle' Lin and 'Aunty' Madoka because of his health which is what I put in replacement for his death. I wanted him alive and secretly in love with Mai. So I wrote about that and yes, Naru was sulking about it.

After the incident where Naru and Mai lost their memory, everyone was traumatized and depressed but they had to hide that whenever they were around Mai or Naru so they didn't know. Takigawa, Luella and Martin set up a plan to get them both together again so they could restart their relationship. That's why Mai moved to England and Naru went back to school even though he didn't have to because he is soooo smart.

If you have any more questions or whatever, I will try my best to answer them. So, until the very last chapter my dear friends, bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This will be the final chapter of my story. I hope you like it and I would be happy to read any thoughts you have about it. Thank you for staying by me through this as it was my first ff and it seems that at least some people out there have enjoyed it. See you until my next story :)

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter ten**

**_15 years later..._**

_Mai's POV_

My life's great. I love it. I love him. I love my friends. I love the kids... my kids! Seichi and Akito Davis are now both 13 years old, and they're the spitting imagine of their father. Twins too! They remind me of Naru and Gene, all four of them are psychically gifted, good looking and excel in education. I'm so proud of them and us too. Naru and I have come so far. I remember when he proposed, when he said he wanted kids, even when Gene got married to Masako - I remember every small detail of what happened after we learned the truth.

The truth about our past.

How we ran SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) with all our friends. How we became a great company who got many clients and solved cases like it was no body's business! And then the accident that broke us all.

But we're doing well. Takigawa and Ayako got married, Yasu was so jealous but he actually has a girlfriend now and they're been together for 4 or 5 years now. I'm surprised that he managed to keep the girl, I thought she would have ran away by now!

John is having the time of his life now. He's hiding out in Australia with his family and he has finally moved on from that crush he had on Masako. Oh, speaking of Masako... Gene got her pregnant, the baby is due in a week or so. They've already bought a humongous house to live in and both of them don't work. All the money Masako made from her tv show and the money Gene made from working on cases with Martin and the British SPR, is enough to last for the rest of their lives.

Lin and Madoka are away on holiday with their son Gin Koujo. The three of them have a lot to get through. Gin is in his mid teens right now and he is one of the most laziest kids I have ever met in my whole life! Not even Yasu was like that when he was that age, and that's saying something!

Naru is now running SPR permanently and all of our friends help out whenever they get the chance. Seichi and Akito come along on cases sometimes when it's not that dangerous, but when it is they stay with Martin and Luella. The two of them just love all of their grandchildren and love to spoil them.

They spoil them too often, I remember the first time they brought them to SPR, they got to play in the lab when it was off limits to worker that day and then they got bought a few toys. When I tried to take the twins home, one of them cause a poltergeist and the other just sat there laughing at the moving objects. If we weren't a dangerous situation I would have laughed at the child's reaction.

But it wasn't exactly safe at that moment.

The next time they were spoiled, Luella took them to the zoo and when Akito wasn't aloud to dissect (yes, I did say _dissect_!) he had a little tantrum. I suppose that if it wasn't for his little outburst then I wouldn't have guessed that he wanted to be a scientist. Seichi on the other hand, wants to continue in our foot steps by being a parapsychologist and ghost hunter.

I promised him he would run SPR one day and he got all happy! It was cute.

I remember that day...

* * *

_"Dad, you go around with granddad and take room temperatures. Make sure to get an accurate reading. We don't want to have a repeat of last time." He stops to glare at Yasuhara. Yasu just stands there grinning sheepishly.  
_

_"Sorry Seichi-chan." He mumbles._

_"Apology accepted," Says Seichi. "Anyway, I would like aunt Madoka to draw up a map of the building. Mum, you and Monk set up cameras. Masako and uncle Gene you two go and unpack everyone's things in base. We're going to be here a while and I want to at least have a base set up my dawn. Oh.. and grandmother you are on tea duty today because my mother always does it. Lay off, okay dad?"_

_Naru just smirks and pats his son's head._

_"Uncle Lin," Seichi says. _

_"What do you want me to do?" Lin questions, raising an eyebrow._

_"You just have to glare at the computer screen like you always do. Just make sure that the cameras are in a good position and that the microphones are working. Off you go everyone. The longer you stay here, the longer we go without food."_

_Some of us laugh at that statement and go off to do our jobs. Seichi loves his food too much and absolutley hates it when he misses a meal or doesn't have a snack. But the upside is, he never gets fat. And he doesn't even exorcise regularly! All the kid does is sleep, learn extremely complicated stuff, read, eat and goes exploring outside time to time. _

_I didn't know doing that helps burn off some calories, otherwise I would have done that when I was younger._

_I watch Seichi lay down on the couch and fall asleep. Typical! Well that's my son for you!_

* * *

I remember that day when we let him take charge of one of the cases. It was quite funny too. Watching a small boy boss around adults into doing stuff and then he went and took a nap!

It wasn't a bad time though. We wanted him to get a little taste of what he would be doing when he got older. And I think he enjoyed it a lot. Just like is father. Self-absorbed, narcissistic and pompous! But I love the two of them anyway.

Akito was a different case though. Even though he thoroughly enjoys the world of the supernatural, he chose to be a different type of scientist. I remember Yasu teasing him calling him a crazy scientist. Akito just threatened to dissect him like he did his pet fish (Yasu bought himself a pet goldfish to keep himself company).

The two of them, Yasu and Akito, are always playing around like that. I remember another time when Yasu was telling the kids some stories of the past. He told tales of of earlier cases and how he met each of us. It was quite a bumpy trip back down memory lane, but I also enjoyed it. I haven't exactly remembered everything that happened before that accident but it has slowly came back to me over the years through dreams.

Those dreams were what made me feel happy about the past and not constantly think about what made me forget.

It was great to learn about my own life, see what kind of person I was and watch it through my own eyes. It was an amazing experience and I enjoyed going through it. I wouldn't change it for the world!

Akito had similar dreams to me and he has a telepathic link with Seichi, wich kinda scares the sh!t out of me. And because they are twins it makes the entire thing even more so scary!

They would mess with everyone's head, mine especially, just to find a way to annoy people. I remember this one time when the two of them dressed the same and spoke with a different accent to try and confuse me.

* * *

_Akito and Seichi had recently been watching an anime series that was around when I was younger. It was called Ouran Highschool Host Club. And in there are two identical twins who liked to trick people. They dressed themselves the same and they both war hats. That got my own set of twins thinking. And then that very afternoon the two of them stood next to each other and played the Guess-Who-Is-Akito-And-Seichi-Game?  
_

_Which got everyone excited._

_"Guess who I am daddy?" One of them said. The one who didn't speak swapped position with him and then said...  
_

_"Am I Seichi?" He moved places again. "Or Akito?"_

_More or less everyone was confused but I knew who was who. And I'm guessing Naru did as well because he smirked. "Come here Akito."_

_I saw tho children smile slightly and give a little nod to each other. Then Akito walked up to his father and grinned. Naru's smirk just deepened. "You think you could fool me Akito? I know who is who! There's no doubt about it."_

_Seichi walked up to his father and brother, "How?"_

_"Did you forget that I am the great Oliver Davis? The cleverest person in the world?"_

_Naru picked the kids up and rested them on his torso and then they all laughed. "Narcissist." I said._

_My sons looked over at me and then back at their father. "Narcissist!" They repeated._

_We all laughed then. "Yes," I said. "Your father is the biggest narcissist that I know!"_

* * *

The times I have with my family and friends will always hold a deep part of my heart and I will never forget about them, again... And I hope they never fprget about me. They were the people who gave me new hope and never left my side when they could have just walked away as easy as they walked in. I will forever be in their dept.

But it's not a dept I can repay easily. It's a dept that will cost me a life and they wouldn't want that.

I'm just happy that I met them. All of them!

I could never have made it this far without each and every one of them. I hope that they lead good lives just like they led mine. I hope that their kids grow up to be great people. I hope that they will start families of their own when the time comes and treasure the memories they make.

Because after all...

You only get one life, one chance, one time to prove that you _are _someone exceptional! That you deserve what life has brought you and the many great gifts that follow. Live life while it lasts.


End file.
